1. The Field of the Invention The present disclosure is generally related to survey poles. In particular, the present disclosure relates to survey poles and devices for positioning survey poles on survey targets.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Surveying generally refers to the technique and science of accurately determining the terrestrial or three-dimensional position of survey targets or points of interest. In most circumstances, the points of interest may be points on the surface of the earth or points on a man-made structure. Regardless of the type of point of interest, surveying is often used to create accurate maps and records that indicate precise locations of a point of interest.
There are several techniques that modern surveyors use to conduct a survey. One such technique is often referred to as triangulation. With triangulation, distances, elevations, and directions between points of interests can be determined. For example, the surveyor can use the triangulation method to measure and calculate the horizontal distance between two points of interest, as well as the elevation difference between those same points.
To use the triangulation method, surveyors may use various pieces of survey equipment to aid in measuring and calculating the various distances. For example, traditional survey equipment may include a theodolite set on a tripod and a survey pole with a survey prism designed to reflect light. A surveyor may place the theodolite on a position of known location and elevation, and have another surveyor place the survey pole with the survey prism on a point of interest. The survey pole is often a known length and is often used to measure locations near or below the surface of the ground. The surveyors may then use the theodolite in combination with the survey pole and survey prism to measure the necessary distances and angles between the known point and the point of interest such that the surveyors can use the triangulation method to calculate a fairly precise location of the point of interest.
Instead of a survey prism, more modern survey equipment may include what is known as a total station, which may include an electronic distance measurement device and Global Positioning System (GPS) capabilities. Although modern survey equipment has expanded capabilities compared to more traditional survey equipment, the total stations are still mounted to a survey pole such that a surveyor can locate and place the survey equipment on a specific point of interest. Thus, regardless of the surveying technique or surveying equipment, surveyors still largely depend on a surveyor to position a surveying pole on a point of interest in order to calculate a precise location for that point.
The above surveying techniques and equipment can be used in many surveying applications. However, in one particular survey application, a surveyor determines and documents the precise location of welds on underground pipelines. When constructing an underground pipeline, pipe segments are typically welded together within a trench, and before the pipeline is covered, a surveyor simply walks directly on the pipe in order to position the survey pole on each weld along the pipeline, and thereby measures the location of the weld. More recently, however, modern pipe manufacturing techniques, as well as pipeline construction standards and regulations, have prevented a surveyor from walking directly on the pipe. In particular, many underground pipelines are constructed with specialty pipe that includes an anti-corrosive outside layer that can be damaged if a surveyor were to walk directly on the pipeline.
Attempts to position the survey pole on the pipeline welds without walking directly on the pipe may result in various problems. For example, if a surveyor attempts to stand at the side of the trench while holding the survey pole in a vertical position over the pipeline weld, the surveyor may be prone to dropping the survey pole, and thus damaging the surveying device (e.g., the survey prism or total station). Surveying devices are not only expensive to replace or repair, but if the surveying device is damaged, the entire pipeline project may be delayed for the amount of time it takes to replace or repair the surveying equipment. The delay in the pipeline project can cause logistical issues, as well as cause a significant financial loss. Also, it may be difficult or impossible for the surveyor to reach far enough over the trench to vertically position the pole, resulting in an inaccurate reading.
Moreover, when measuring pipelines may be located within a trench, attempts to measure the welds without walking directly on the pipe may cause the trench to collapse. Collapsing a trench can be dangerous to surveyors and other pipeline construction personnel. Furthermore, a collapsed trench on a pipeline may also be costly in both time and money as the pipeline may have to be unburied.
Thus, there are several disadvantages in the art of surveying pipeline welds or other similar points of interest that are located in an area where a surveyor cannot directly stand.